elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Potions
Potions are bottles of liquid that have various effects. The most valuable of these is the potion of cure corruption. They can be drunk ( uaffed), hrown, and dipped (with ). Note that in towns, if you throw a potion and a neutral NPC such as an adventurer or citizen steps in the puddle, even if it's a Cure or similar, it will be treated as an attack by that NPC. Debuffing potions, such as potions of blindness or weakness, can be resisted. If an invisible target is hit with a thrown potion or steps into a puddle, they will become temporarily visible. Types of Potions Note: Hitting an NPC with a potion or letting them step into a puddle from a thrown potion is always considered a hostile act - even if it's beneficial to your target. Note: If you're having trouble with an enemy that uses fire attacks, throw a potion at yourself (ie. a Dirty Water potion) to get yourself Wet. That will prevent fire damage to yourself (though not your stuff - get a fireproof blanket for that). Acidproof Liquid *Drink: Does acid damage, may damage or destroy non-acidproof gear. *Throw: Does acid damage. *Puddle: Does acid damage, makes a pool of acid that damages anything that walks on it. *Dip: Makes one item acidproof; if cursed, applies acid damage to item. (Only if not resistant?) Beer/Booze/Crim Ale/Whiskey always appears as a bottle of clear liquid *Drink: **Gets you drunk, reducing your chance to hit, increasing your chance to be hit, and causing you to stumble occasionally. Non-unique drunk npcs have an option to "have a little tail" giving you -1 karma, minor insanity, some gold coins and train charisma. **Small chance to get you to vomit which increase hunger greatly and purge alien children. **NPCs, especially hostile monsters, tend to drink beverages immediately when given. *Throw: Same as when drunk "I'm revived!" *Puddle: Same as drink/throw if stepped in. *Dip: Nothing happens. Blindness *Drink: Blinds self, unless you are immune to blindness *Throw: Blinds target; chance to be resisted. Rarely works against high-level enemies. *Puddle: Unknown. *Dip: Nothing Blue capsule drag *Drink: Greatly restores stamina *Throw: Greatly restores stamina of target *Puddle: Same *Dip: Nothing *Special: You can give three of these to the Kaneda Bike at the Festival of Jure in Noyel to get it to join your party. Confusion *Drink: Confusion. *Throw: Confusion. *Puddle: Confuses the character that steps in it. *Dip: Nothing. Cure Critical Wound *Drink: Heals a moderate amount of HP. Moderate for a mid-level character (5~15) anyway. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Cure Major Wound *Drink: Heal a small amount of HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. Better than potions of cure minor wound, but still... *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Cure Minor Wound *Drink: Heals 10-20 HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it hits for 10-20 HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals anything that steps in it for a small amount of HP. *Dip: Does nothing. Cure Mutation *Drink: Rids you of 2-4 positive or negative mutations. If you are not mutated, does nothing. "You return to your self." If cursed, gain a mutation (possibly only negative mutations?). *Throw: Does nothing, unless an enemy hits you with one, in which case it has the same effect as if it is drunk. *Puddle: Same as when thrown. *Dip: Nothing. Cure Corruption *Drink: Rids you of the two most recent symptoms of Ether Disease. When blessed, it cures you of the three most recent symptoms. If no Ether Disease is present, it does nothing. A cursed one will make the disease worse. *Throw: Does nothing (why would you want to do this?!). Potion-throwing enemies will never throw these at you. *Puddle: None. *Dip: Does nothing. Defender *Drink: Enhances defense for a short time. *Throw: Enhances targets defense for a short time. *Puddle: Same as throw. *Dip: Nothing? Descent *Drink: You lose one level and all EXP pertaining to that level. You cannot gain an extra feat by leveling up again, but you will gain more skill points. If blessed, gain a level instead. Cursed potions also reduce your stats. *Throw: Decreases the target's level by one. *Puddle: Same effect as drank, i.e. raise level if the potion that made the puddle was blessed, decrease stats if cursed. *Dip: Does nothing. Dirty Water *Drink: Tastes horrible, can make you sick, maybe some other effect(?). *Throw: Does nothing (the target drinks the water). *Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. *Dip: Nothing happens. Dye *Drink: Poisons you. If already poisoned, makes you Poisoned Bad! causing you to take more damage per turn. *Throw: Poisons anything it hits, with some exceptions (bosses). If they are poisoned already, causes them to be Poisoned Bad! taking more damage per turn. *Puddle: Poisons anything that steps on it. If they are already poisoned, makes them Poisoned Bad! causing them to take more damage per turn. *Dip: Changes the item's color to match that of the dye. *Special: Will remove alien parasites from NPC's, you, and your pets. Empty Bottle *Drink: N/A *Throw: Nothing happens. *Puddle: N/A *Dip: Nothing for items. If dipped into a well, it turns the empty bottle into a random potion (even another Empty Bottle). If dipped into an empty well, the bottle is lost. If dipped into a holy well, it becomes a blessed Bottle of Water. Cursed Empty Bottles cause the fountain or holy well to dry up immediately. Evolution *Drink: Gain 2-4 positive mutations. Blessed greatly increases the chance of gaining 4 mutations. Cursed potions give 2-4 negative mutations. *Throw: Nothing happens. *Puddle: Nothing happens. *Dip: Nothing happens. Fireproof Liquid *Drink: Does acid damage, possibly may damage/destroy non-acidproof gear. *Throw: Does acid damage. *Puddle: Does acid damage to the thing that walks on it. *Dip: Makes one item fireproof. If cursed, rusts one item, subtracting one from its enchantment rating, and does not make it fireproof. Healing *Drink: Heals a fair amount of HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Healer *Drink: Heals a good amount of HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Healer (Eris) *Drink: Heals the greatest amount of HP among all the healing potions. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing. Healer (Jure) *Drink: Cures all afflictions, (may heal you moderately?) *Throw: *Puddle: *Dip: Healer (Odina) *Drink: Heals a great amount of HP. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. If blessed can cure sick. *Throw: Heals whatever it collides with. Still treated as an hostile act. Cures confused, dim, poison, bleeding, and fear status effects. *Puddle: Heals whatever steps into it. Note that neutral NPCs will still see it as a hostile act. *Dip: Nothing Hermes' Blood *Drink: First time: Permanently increases your speed by 2 points, 4 if blessed. Second time and subsequent: Increases speed by fewer points. This is because speed is a statistic, and has its own potential which degrades as you gain points in it from this potion. Wishing for "skillspeed" restores some of speed's potential as well as increasing it by 1; if you wish for "skillspeed" several times before drinking another of these potions, you will gain more speed upon quaff (up to 2 with a blessed potion, in author's experience). Blessing the potion also seems to cap the lower limit of speed's effective potential to about 66%, or a 2/3 chance to gain 1 speed point per quaff without wishes. *Throw: Increases target's speed by 2 or 4, then less. *Puddle: Same as throw. *Dip: Nothing happens. Hero *Drink: You gain 20-30 strength (more if blessed) for around 50 turns. Cures confused and fear status effects. *Throw: Target gains 20-30 strength for around 50 turns. *Puddle: Same as Drink/Throw *Dip: No effect. Holy Water *Drink: Does nothing. *Throw: Does nothing. *Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. *Dip: Makes Items "Blessed". This erases "curse" and "doom". Love Potion *Drink: You get dimmed for several turns. *Throw: Target gets dimmed for several turns. If the target is a non-hostile, their relationship to you increases by an amount which depends on their current relationship level. *Puddle: Dims anything that walks on it. If target is a non-hostile, their relationship to you increases by an amount which depends on their current relationship level. *Dip: If food is dipped, turns that food into an aphrodisiac. Non-hostile targets eating that food will have their relationship increase more than throwing or having someone walk on the puddle but it still depends on their current relationship level. You will, however, lose 10 karma for having them eat your drugged food. *Special: If a monster or NPC drinks a love potion, there is a chance an egg of/bottle of milk of will be generated. ** Also, simply giving the potion to an NPC will cause your relationship with him/her/it to drop spectacularly. DO NOT use on adventurers....this acts as an attack! Milk *Drink: Satisfies your appetite a little. Blessed milk makes you grow taller, while cursed milk makes you grow shorter. "The taste is very thick, almost addictive." *Throw: Satisfies the target's appetite a little, gets target wet. *Puddle: Satisfies the appetite of the thing that walks into the puddle, gets target wet. *Dip: Nothing happens. Molotov Cocktail *Drink: Does fire damage to you. May destroy flammable items. Note that if given to a pet or NPC who drinks it after, the resulting firestorm won't reduce your karma or function as an attack. Can cheat to get equipment in towns this way. *Throw: Creates a field of fire on the square it lands on. Lasts longer if blessed than if normal or cursed. The fire field does damage to anything that stands on it and destroys flammable items they are wearing. *Puddle: (see Throw) *Dip: Damages non-fireproof items. Mutation *Drink: Gain a mutation. Cursed potions always add negative mutations. NPCs that drink a potion of mutation may turn into another creature. *Throw: Same as when drunk. *Puddle: Same as when drunk. *Dip: Nothing happens. Paralysis *Drink: You are paralyzed. *Throw: Target is paralyzed. *Puddle: Paralyzes. *Dip: No effect. Poison *Drink: Poisons you. *Throw: Poisons target. *Puddle: Poisons anything which steps in it *Dip: If combined with food, creates poisoned food. *Special: Will remove alien parasites from NPC's, you, and your pets. Potential *Drink: Raises the potential for one attribute by 1 to 15. If blessed when drank it will increase the potential of every attribute by 1 to 8. When cursed it decreases the potential of one attribute. *Throw: Raises the potential for one attribute for the target. *Puddle: Same as throw *Dip: Does nothing. Resistance *Drink: Grants resistance to the elements. *Throw: Grants target resistance to the elements. *Puddle: Grants the thing that walks into the puddle resistance. *Dip: Nothing happens. Restore Body *Drink: Restores your Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Charisma, and Speed. If blessed, it will also increase these attributes by 5 + 10% of base until ~12+ months elapse or you die. There *is* a duration, it's just very, very long. *Throw: Restores the target's Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Charisma, and Speed. *Puddle: Restores Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Charisma, and Speed. *Dip: Nothing happens. Restore Spirit *Drink: Restores your Magic, Learning, Will, Perception, and Luck. If blessed, it will also increase these attributes by 5 + 10% of base until ~12+ months elapse or you die. There *is* a duration, it's just very, very long. *Throw: Restores the target's Magic, Learning, Will, Perception, and Luck. *Puddle: Restores Magic, Learning, Will, Perception, and Luck. *Dip: Nothing happens. Solution of Salt *Drink: No particular effects ("Salty!") unless you are a snail, in which case you take massive damage. ("It's salt! You melt.") *Throw: Target gets wet. ("Salty!") *Puddle: Same as above *Dip: No effects Silence *Drink: Same as getting hit by the spell Mist of Silence, which prevents you from casting spells. Can be resisted just like the hex. *Throw: Same as above, but for the target. *Puddle: Same as above. *Dip: None. Sleeping Drug *Drink: Puts you to sleep. *Throw: Target falls asleep. *Puddle: Same as throw. *Dip: Nothing happens. Slow *Drink: Reduces your Speed for a short time.(reduce age if blessed) *Throw: Reduces target's speed. *Puddle: Reduces the speed of the thing that walks into the puddle. *Dip: Nothing happens. Soda *Drink: Restores about 25 Stamina. Can be bought from street vendors during the Noyel festival. *Throw: Restores the target's stamina. *Puddle: Unknown *Dip: Unknown Speed *Drink: Your speed increases greatly for 10 turns (20 if blessed)(increase age if cursed). *Throw: Target's speed increases greatly for 10 turns (20 if blessed). *Puddle: Same as Drink/Throw. *Dip: No effect. Sulfuric Acid Always appears as bottle of clear liquid *Drink: Does acid damage to you. May destroy or damage non-acidproof gear. Useful for destroying alien babies still inside a creature. *Throw: Does acid damage to whatever it hits. May destroy or damage their gear. **Deals 7 damage when blessed, 10 damage when uncursed, 20 damage when cursed, without variation, regardless of monster type, cannot be influenced by any stat/skill/resistance. **Deals 0 damage to bells and quicklings when uncursed or blessed, deals 1 damage when cursed. *Puddle: Does acid damage to anything that steps on it. May destroy or damage non-acidproof gear. *Dip: Damages or destroys non-acidproof items. Troll Blood *Drink: Enhances regeneration for a short time (26 turns). *Throw: Target has regeneration enhanced for a short time. *Puddle: Enhances the regeneration of the thing that walks into it for a short time. *Dip: Nothing happens. Vomit *Drink: (Yes, you CAN drink voimt!) It randomly incurs Sickness, and slightly satisifies hunger. *quaff* Yucky! (quaffing vomit can cause you to lose weight) *Throw: Does nothing. *quaff* *Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. *quaff* Yucky! *Dip: Does nothing. Can still be used to fill wells. *Other: Created by both PC and NPC as they get sober or when they eat cursed food. Water *Drink: Recover from confusion. *Throw: Target gets wet (reveal invisible units). *Puddle: Gets whatever steps in it wet. Recover from confusion. *Dip: **Damages metal items. **A blessed bottle of water will bless an item rather than damaging them. (Cursed water will curse items.) *Other: Becomes blessed when dropped on an altar belonging to your god. Players characters that do not worship a god can bless bottles of water by dropping them onto an unaligned altar. Weaken Resistance *Drink: Lowers all resistances. *Throw: Same as Drink. *Puddle: Same as Drink. *Dip: Does nothing. *If the player is affected by this(Via puddle, throw, or drinking), there is a chance of losing intrinsic resistances (resistances from items, feats, or mutations are unaffected). Weakness *Drink: PV/DV is decreased 50% *Throw: The NPC's PV/DV decreased 50% *Puddle: NPC or PC steps on it, their PV/DV is decreased 50% *Dip: Nothing Category:Items